The Seven Remuses
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: COMPLETED. SLASH SBRL. Remus Lupin sedang dalam bahaya. Orde Phoenix memutuskan untuk membawanya ke tempat aman dengan taktik duplikasi: tujuh orang Remus Lupin akan terbang di langit malam!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: -beneran, gue capek nulis disclaimer- Harry Potter, seluruh karakter dan dunianya, pokoknya semuanya punya Joanne Rowling!!! Bukan punya gue!!! Tapi kalo JKR mau ngasih ke gue sih boleh aja. =P

**Summary**: Perburuan manusia-serigala dimulai! Remus Lupin sadar kalau dirinya kini sedang dalam bahaya. Orde Phoenix pun memutuskan untuk memindahkan Remus ke tempat yang lebih aman. Untuk itu, dilakukan cara yang mirip dengan yang dilakukan di OotP untuk menyelamatkan Harry: tujuh orang Remus Lupin akan terbang di langit malam!

**Warning**: SLASH SBRL. Slash macem apa lagi yang bisa gue bikin? =D

**Timeline**: Kira-kira taon ke-5 Harry. Dumby dan Moody masih hidup, Voldy masih berkuasa dan menyebarkan kengerian di seluruh negeri. Sturgis Podmore seharusnya emang udah mati, tapi karena gue kekurangan tokoh, terpaksa di sini gue bikin dia hidup. =)

**A/N**: Libur telah tiba!!! Hore!!! Hore!!! Horeeeee!!! Simpanlah tas dan bukumu… Lepaskan keluh-kesahmu… Aahhhhh, betapa ironisnya lagu ini bagi saya. Emang sih sekarang udah mulai libur, tapi setelah libur, masuk tanggal 28, dan tanggal 29-nya langsung ujian. Mantep toh?? Enak toh?? *berfantasi membakar kampus*

--

_(London, 09__/31) Menteri Sihir menyatakan kenetralannya atas hilangnya sejumlah kelompok-kelompok manusia-serigala di seluruh Inggris. Peristiwa yang tengah terjadi sekarang, menyangkut hilang atau terbunuhnya manusia-serigala di berbagai komunitas di seluruh negeri, dianggap sesuatu yang kompleks dan, bagaimanapun, ada segi negatif dan positif dari kejadian ini._

"_Kami tidak bermaksud mengatakan bahwa perburuan manusia-serigala—yang diduga didalangi oleh Anda-Tahu-Siapa—punya dampak positif, tapi jelas hal ini mengurangi tekanan psikologis banyak warga yang tinggal di daerah-daerah yang juga ditinggali manusia-serigala," kata juru bicara Menteri yang kelelahan, Kamis kemarin. "Seluruh Kementerian menyatakan berduka atas hilang dan terbunuhnya saudara-saudara kita yang malang ini. Meskipun begitu, kami cukup cemas bahwa kawanan manusia-serigala yang masih bertahan akan melakukan semacam serangan balik. Kami menyarankan agar Anda semua, di masa-masa seperti ini, tidak keluar rumah di malam hari dan terus mengetatkan penjagaan. Kita tidak tahu sekarang, siapa yang teman dan siapa yang musuh."_

_Lebih jauh lagi, __Menteri menjelaskan kecurigaannya bahwa para manusia-serigala yang hilang mungkin telah terkena Kutukan Imperius untuk menjadi anggota Pelahap Maut, atau mungkin juga secara sukarela. "Kami sungguh khawatir akan keadaan ini dan para Auror sekarang bekerja siang-malam, menangkapi orang-orang yang mencurigakan dan mencoba sedapat mungkin mengorek informasi dari berbagai sumber," lanjut sang jubir._

_Sementara itu, saat ini, Anda-Tahu-Siapa diketahui telah memiliki anak buah bernama Fenrir Greyback, seorang manusia-serigala yang dikenal suka menggigit anak-anak kecil dan telah menyebabkan banyak kerusakan di dunia sihir. Greyback diketahui telah berhasil meloloskan diri dari penjara sihir Azkaban berbulan-bulan lalu. Penjelasan lebih lanjut mengenai Greyback dapat dibaca di halaman 21, kolom 7._

Koran _Daily Prophet_ yang baru dibaca Remus Lupin bergemerisik saat dia menurunkannya dan melemparnya ke meja. Perasaannya campur aduk saat ini—antara cemas, takut, dan ingin melawan. Fakta bahwa dirinya dianggap monster oleh hampir semua penduduk negeri ini sudah biasa baginya, dia tidak mencemaskan itu. Namun jika Voldemort sudah mulai merekrut paksa para manusia-serigala untuk menjalankan tugas-tugas hitamnya... Remus tidak bisa tinggal diam. Bagaimanapun, _dia _sendiri berubah menjadi makhluk mengerikan sebulan sekali. Dia tahu persis bagaimana rasanya, setidaknya, hidup dalam tekanan seperti itu.

Dia memandang berkeliling. Grimmauld Place nomor dua belas sepi sekali, semua anggota Orde sedang keluar untuk menjalankan tugas-tugas mereka. Yang masih tinggal di rumah saat ini, tentu saja, si penunggu tetap sekaligus pewaris tunggalnya, Sirius Black. Buronan Azkaban itu terpaksa tetap tinggal karena seluruh dunia sihir mengira dia adalah pembunuh mengerikan. Kini, Remus harus tinggal juga di markas besar, tidak lagi bisa keluar dan menyelidik, karena keberadaannya sebagai manusia-serigala membahayakan dirinya sendiri di saat-saat sekarang.

Remus bersandar pada kursi tegaknya dan menghela napas. _Beginilah rasanya menjadi Sirius_, pikirnya. _Diam dan menunggu di rumah saja, sementara di luar sana, teman-temannya mempertaruhkan leher mereka..._

Ingin sekali rasanya Remus menyambar tongkat sihirnya dan melakukan sesuatu, membunuh beberapa Pelahap Maut, misalnya, tapi Albus Dumbledore sendiri yang menyarankan agar dia tinggal saja di markas besar. _Jangan bertindak gegabah_, suara Dumbledore kembali terngiang menyebalkan di telinga Remus. _Jangan cari masalah..._

Ketika dia sedang asyik melamun, Sirius muncul dari arah dapur dengan langkah malas. Tampangnya sama keruhnya dengan Remus, bahkan lebih suram lagi. Rambutnya dibiarkan memanjang tak beraturan, pertanda bahwa dia sudah mulai stres. Badannya sudah kembali kurus, sama seperti Remus yang pipinya mulai mencekung. Sirius Black sudah jauh berbeda dengan dulu. Dulu dia begitu menyenangkan, meskipun keluarganya membuatnya selalu frustrasi dan agak brutal, namun dia selalu ada untuk sahabat-sahabatnya. Kini dia tampak lebih sedih, lebih murung, lebih _tertekan_...

"Moons," tiba-tiba Sirius bersuara.

Remus merinding mendengar suara Sirius yang mengalun di telinganya. Dia tak bisa memungkiri, bahwa meskipun bertahun-tahun telah berlalu sejak masa muda mereka, tak ada yang berubah.

Tak pernah ada yang berubah. Sampai sekarang.

"Ya, Pads?" Remus menoleh, dan melihat Sirius sedang berdiri bersedekap ke arahnya, wajahnya yang biasanya selalu nyengir saat menatap Remus kali ini tanpa ekspresi.

Suara Sirius terdengar datar dan aneh. "Alastor baru saja mengirim pesan... Dia ingin kau bersiap-siap."

"Siap-siap untuk apa?" tanya Remus dengan heran. "Aku kan tidak boleh keluar rumah."

"Kau kelihatannya _akan_ keluar rumah," kata Sirius lagi, masih dengan nada getir yang sama. "Mereka akan menjemputmu."

Remus merasa agak tercekik. Dia tidak suka Sirius yang seperti ini. Yang tidak jelas dan seolah-olah marah pada dunia, tapi tidak memberitahukan alasannya. Dia benci mengakui bahwa meskipun sudah ada terlalu banyak kejadian dalam hidupnya, meskipun dia dan Sirius sempat terpisahkan selama dua belas tahun, meskipun mereka sudah punya tanggungjawab yang lebih besar, bukan remaja lagi... dia masih _mencintai_nya. Demi Merlin, dia benci mengakui ini.

"Padfoot... Kenapa kau terlihat begitu marah?"

Sirius menghela napas, tidak mengalihkan pandang dari Remus. "Karena aku akan sendirian lagi."

Remus mengangkat alis, dan Sirius pun melanjutkan, masih dengan nada datar yang sama, "Alastor bilang mereka akan mengantarmu pergi dari sini untuk pindah ke tempat persembunyian lain yang lebih aman. Mereka curiga rumahku sudah dimata-matai Pelahap Maut, apalagi sesuai informasi dari sepupuku Bella. Sebuah tim akan mengantarmu terbang ke selatan."

"Terbang? Naik sapu?"

"Kaupikir apa, Moons? Karpet terbang?"

Kesinisan dalam nada bicara Sirius seolah menamparnya; dia sadar dan mengerti perasaan Sirius. Tinggal sendirian itu tidak menyenangkan, apalagi di sebuah tempat yang seakan memerangkapmu dan seolah berteriak-teriak mencelamu...

"Aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu," tanpa sadar Remus berkata.

Sirius menyeringai sambil bersandar ke dinding, memerhatikan Remus yang tampak sedang banyak pikiran dan bingung. _Seharusnya aku tidak bicara kasar padanya_, pikir Sirius, agak merasa bersalah. Seharusnya dia bisa memahami posisinya yang sulit, keadaannya yang tidak aman... Sirius memejamkan mata sekejap. Dia tak bisa membayangkan pria di hadapannya dibawa pergi darinya... Jika Voldemort benar-benar menangkap Remus, maka dia akan memburunya sampai mati.

Sirius melihat Remus berjalan agak lambat kembali ke kursinya. Tanpa sadar, dan tanpa tahu kenapa dia melakukannya, tiba-tiba kaki Sirius sudah berjalan menuju Remus dan serta-merta, dia memeluk Remus dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku..." kata Sirius dengan suara bergetar, meningkahi napas Remus yang tercekat. "Jangan pikirkan kata-kataku yang tidak menyenangkan tadi. Aku... aku sedang bingung..."

Remus tidak bergerak maupun menjawab. Tepatnya, tidak _sanggup_ bergerak maupun menjawab. Sudah lama sekali rasanya, seperti sudah berabad-abad lalu...

"Aku juga tak ingin kau pergi," bisik Sirius di telinganya, dan Remus merasakan getaran yang sama merambati dirinya, persis sama dengan yang dulu dirasakannya. Tangan Sirius mendekap bahunya begitu erat, sehingga Remus yakin dia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang keras dan cepat. Wajahnya juga pasti sudah memerah dari tadi.

"Padfoot—" Remus bersuara, namun tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Moons," kata Sirius lagi.

Perlahan, dengan sangat lembut, dia memutar tubuh Remus sehingga mereka berhadapan. Remus hanya menunduk, malu karena terbawa suasana, karena masih saja menyukai Sirius, padahal waktu seharusnya sudah menyingkirkan cinta monyet masa mudanya...

"Moony, kau sama sekali tidak berubah," gumam Sirius sambil menunduk, mengangkat dagu Remus dengan jemarinya. "Kurasa kau tidak akan pernah berubah..."

Remus menatap wajah Sirius, sama sekali tidak mengerti perkataannya. Kenapa Sirius bilang dia tidak berubah? Tentu saja dia _berubah_. Mereka berdua sama-sama telah menempuh hidup yang sulit sejauh ini, jalan-jalan yang berliku. Mereka sudah tidak muda lagi seperti dulu. Baik Remus maupun Sirius telah menambah kerut-merut di wajah mereka, telah melihat helai demi helai uban yang muncul di rambut mereka, telah merasakan kulit mereka yang mengeras akibat terpaan zaman.

Meskipun begitu, Sirius Black memang masih seorang pria tampan, rambutnya yang hitam mengilat menjuntai indah...

Remus mengerjap dan berhenti melamun. _Sudahlah_, bentaknya dalam hati. _Lupakan. Itu hanya cerita lama._

"Tidak mungkin," Remus mendengar dirinya berkata kepada Sirius, yang masih memandanginya lekat-lekat. "Kita sudah dewasa, Pads. Sudah bisa memilah mana yang benar dan salah..."

"Memangnya apa yang salah?" sela Sirius tajam.

Remus menelan ludah. "Er... hubungan kita saat masih sekolah. Seharusnya tidak berlanjut sampai... tua."

"Oh, Merlin, Moony!" suara Sirius jadi mirip gonggongan anjing. "Kau menganggapnya _salah_?"

"Aku hanya menganggap seharusnya kita bisa menaruh perhatian lebih besar kepada hal-hal yang seharusnya menjadi tanggungjawab dan prioritas kita dan seharusnya kita juga tidak menjadi kekanak-kanakan lagi seperti dulu," sahut Remus dalam satu tarikan napas cepat.

Mata Sirius melebar, entah karena marah, atau sedih, atau kaget, sulit dipahami. Tapi lalu keningnya mengerut.

"Jadi itukah yang kaupikirkan?" katanya, ekspresinya menerawang. "Dan kukira... astaga... betapa tololnya aku."

"Memangnya kenapa—?" Remus baru mau bertanya, namun terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu depan. Ketukan yang keras, jelas, tiga kali.

"Itu Alastor," gumam Sirius, serta-merta melepas pegangannya pada Remus dan setengah berlari mengejar pintu.

Remus mengerjap. _Apakah aku mengatakan hal yang salah?_

Terdengar suara menyelidik Sirius dari pintu depan. "Sebutkan impianmu yang terpendam."

"Aku ingin sekali menyingkirkan mata palsu ini," jawab Moody dengan geramannya yang biasa.

"Oke, masuklah... Kau, Tonks, kenapa kau suka warna ungu?"

Mendengar suara Mad-Eye Moody, Remus tersentak dan baru sadar apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya. Dia mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dan memanggil sapu terbangnya turun, beserta kopernya, dari kamar di lantai atas. _Oh, benarkah aku harus pergi? Ke mana?_

Suara Moody tiba-tiba bergaung di ruang makan ketika Remus sedang mengikatkan barang-barangnya ke sapu.

"Remus," kata Moody, ditingkahi ketak-ketok kaki kayunya, "kau sudah terima pesanku, kan? Kita akan pergi kira-kira dalam... lima belas menit."

"Ke mana?" tanya Remus cepat.

"Tunggu sebentar, biarkan yang lain berkumpul..."

Dan beberapa orang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari pintu dapur, empat penyihir anggota Orde Phoenix: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, dan Nymphadora Tonks. Mereka semua tersenyum kepadanya, masing-masing siap dengan tongkat di tangan.

"Nah," geram Moody. "Baik. Siapkan gelasnya."

Tonks, yang hari ini berambut merah, maju dan memproduksi enam gelas kaca ke meja.

"Untuk apa gelas-gelas itu?" tanya Remus.

"Oh, kita sudah punya rencana," jawab Tonks ceria. "Sini, kami butuh rambutmu, Remus."

"A-apa?" Remus bergerak mundur. Dia melihat Moody mengeluarkan teko berisi cairan kental berasap. Ramuan Polijus. "Kalian akan berubah jadi _aku_? Demi Merlin, jangan!"

"Sudah kuduga dia takkan mau," kata Kingsley dengan suaranya yang dalam, menerima sodoran gelas berisi ramuan dari Moody.

"Ini namanya taktik, Remus," kata Tonks lagi, berjalan dengan bersemangat sampai menjungkirkan kursi.

"Dengar, aku ini _manusia-serigala_," kata Remus tak sabar. "Aku dibenci oleh para penyihir, dan sedang diburu oleh para Pelahap Maut. Kalau kalian mengira aku akan membiarkan kalian _mengulang_ kembali taktik yang kita gunakan untuk menyelamatkan Harry dua bulan lalu..."

Tepat pada saat itu Sirius memasuki ruangan. Remus meliriknya sekilas, lalu menjawab dengan tegas, "Pokoknya aku tidak mengizinkan kalian membahayakan nyawa kalian sendiri."

Tapi Tonks hanya tersenyum. "Moody sudah mengantisipasinya. Alastor?" dia menoleh.

"Oke," gerutu Moody, lalu melambaikan tongkatnya. Tiba-tiba Remus merasa badannya kaku dan dia harus bersandar ke dinding agar tidak jatuh. Dalam hati dia ingin sekali mengutuk Moody, tapi tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan, tangannya terkunci rapat ke pahanya.

Tonks tersenyum lebih lebar sambil menghampirinya. Sekilas, dari dekat, Remus bisa melihat matanya berbinar saat menatapnya. Tonks mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh rambutnya yang keemasan, dan membuat gerakan lembut—_mengelusnya_ perlahan, dengan ekspresi yang terlihat seperti _penuh kasih sayang_...

Seluruh dapur tersentak ketika mendengar suara deham keras. Itu suara Sirius. Dehaman itu mirip sekali geraman anjing yang sedang marah.

Tonks juga agak kaget, lalu berhenti mengelus rambut Remus. Dengan cepat, dan dengan wajah yang sedikit merona, dia mencabut beberapa helai rambut emas dan menyodorkannya kepada Moody. Lalu sihir yang membuat tubuh Remus kaku pun memudar.

Remus menggaruk kepalanya, tempat rambutnya dicabut tadi. _Ada apa sih dengan Nymphadora Tonks? Kenapa dia jadi aneh begitu?_

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan rencananya," kata Moody sambil memasukkan rambut ke gelasnya, mata gaibnya berputar-putar bersemangat. "Malam ini akan ada tujuh orang Remus Lupin yang terbang menuju lima tempat yang berbeda."

"Apa kau tidak salah hitung, Alastor?" sela Sirius. "Hanya ada enam orang di ruangan ini, termasuk Remus."

Tonks berdecak, sementara Kingsley menoleh ke Sirius. "Kau yang salah hitung, Sirius. Kita bertujuh."

"Hah?"

"Apa kau bermaksud mengikutsertakan Sirius?" sergah Remus tajam.

"Dia juga ikut," jawab Moody. "Posisi Sirius Black memang sangat tidak aman, tapi formasi kita tidak boleh rusak. Jika keadaan gawat, Sirius bisa tinggal di tempat persembunyian Remus untuk sementara, meskipun dia harus kembali ke Grimmauld Place, mengingat dia adalah pemilik sah tempat ini."

"Aku akan ikut?" tanya Sirius tak percaya. Ekspresinya tiba-tiba berubah cerah. Remus bisa mengerti perasaannya. Sirius, yang selama ini terkurung di dalam rumah tanpa bisa menghirup udara luar, tiba-tiba mendapat izin untuk naik sapu menyeberang separo negeri. Sungguh tak terduga.

"Kami sudah membawakanmu sapu," kata Hestia Jones ramah.

"Oke, jadi, pemberangkatan akan dibagi menjadi dua tim," kata Moody lagi, kali ini menyodorkan jubah-jubah seukuran Remus untuk dipakai. "Tim pertama terdiri atas dua orang yang menuju ke tempat yang sama, untuk mengecoh. Dua orang ini adalah Sturgis, bersama Sirius."

Semua mengangguk paham.

"Tim kedua akan berangkat tujuh menit setelah yang pertama," lanjut Moody. "Lima orang ini akan terbang menuju arah yang berbeda. Remus, kau akan terbang ke arah tenggara sampai bertemu perbukitan. Di sana akan ada tim yang akan membawamu ke selatan."

"Baiklah," suara Remus terdengar serak.

"Sturgis, Sirius, silakan minum Polijus kalian."

Remus menoleh dengan cepat setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Moody. _Astaga!_ Dia hampir lupa. Ramuan Polijus? Sirius Black? Rambut Remus Lupin? Oh, Merlin, jangan...!

Tapi Sirius sudah meneguk ramuannya sambil nyengir lebar.

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan. Remus merasa dirinya lemas. Matanya melebar ketika dia mengawasi Sturgis Podmore dan sahabat baiknya berubah wujud... Remus mengira wajahnya sedang terbakar sampai ke kulit kepala. Perutnya tiba-tiba mulas, dan akhirnya, dia bisa melihat ekspresi girang sekaligus jail di wajah Sirius, yang kini sudah tidak lagi seperti wajahnya...

_Oh tidak_, batin Remus berseru. _Oh tidak, oh tidak, oh tidak..._

Tapi Sirius Black sudah bertransformasi menjadi Remus Lupin.

--

**TBC****...**

**A/N**: Aaaaaaa!!! Sirius memakai tubuh Remus!!!! Omaigat!!!! Dia hanya punya satu jam... Tapi _who knows_?? Hahaha. Lebay ah gue.

Tolong di-review ya! Gue bener-bener minta tolong! =) Hidupku hancur tanpa review… -lebay lagi-

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: AH!!!! GUE LUPA!!!!!!! TIDAAAKKK!!!!!

Pas di chapter 1 kan gue bilangnya ini timeline-nya pas HP 5 toh?? Setelah Coolkid ngereview dan bilang kalo bab 'The Seven Potters' itu adanya di HP 7, GUE BARU NYADAR!!!!! Gue lupa kalo bab 'Pengawal Canggih' di HP 5 ituh gak pake Ramuan Polijus!!!!!! *screaming* AARRRGGHHHH... Parah banget gak sih gue?? Kok bisa-bisanya lupa ya?? Huaaaaaa... *lebay tak terkira* Pasti ini gara-gara liburan sambil puasa!! *blaming situation*

Ya udah deh, males nyocokin timeline lagi. Biarlah kita beranggapan kalo adegan tujuh Harry Potter itu adanya di HP 5. *sigh*

Makasih buat sodari Coolkid! =)

**Disclaimer**: Remus Lupin milik Sirius Black. Sirius Black punya gue. Sisanya, semuanya milik J. K. Rowling. Hehehe.

--

Wajah Remus Lupin sudah nyaris menyaingi kepiting rebus. _Demi Merlin!!! Kenapa Siri__us Black harus berubah jadi aku???_

Tampaknya tidak ada seorangpun dalam ruangan itu yang mempersoalkan masalah Polijus ini, juga tak ada yang menganggap kejadian itu sesuatu yang aneh. Sturgis Podmore sekarang sedang mencocokkan jubah Remus di tubuhnya, jelas sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu oleh fakta bahwa dirinya sekarang sedang memakai tubuh orang lain. Mata gaib maupun mata normal Moody sekarang sedang mengawasi jendela, menunggu sinyal untuk keberangkatan pertama. Hanya Tonks yang tampak agak pucat sambil mengawasi gelas ramuannya.

Remus menelan ludah dan menatap Sirius takut-takut. Rasanya dia mau mati saja, ketika dia melihat sahabatnya itu mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dan membenarkan simpul-simpul pada sapu yang dipinjamkan Hestia Jones kepadanya. Remus merasa ngeri melihat _dirinya sendiri_ di sana, tersenyum simpul sambil menggumamkan mantra-mantra. Apakah yang ada di dalam pikiran Sirius sekarang? Kenapa dia terlihat santai begitu?

Dia merasakan malu yang amat sangat, terutama terhadap Sirius. Yah, memang, dulu mereka adalah sepasang kekasih waktu masih di Hogwarts, tapi membayangkan Sirius kini punya hak asasi penuh atas tubuh_nya_ membuatnya merasa tidak karuan. Bagaimanapun, hingga kini dia masih menyukainya... ini membuat perasaannya jadi _makin_ tidak karuan. Oh, semoga Sirius tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh!

Kengerian Remus bertambah ketika Sirius Black akhirnya berdiri dan menghampiri cermin di dapur.

"Ah, Moony, kenapa sih wajahmu harus penuh luka begini?" tanyanya sambil meraba-raba wajahnya. "Rambutmu sudah mulai memanjang... kau perlu memotongnya sedikit."

"Jangan banyak protes," gumam Remus, berusaha menutupi rasa malunya, ketika Sirius sekarang terang-terangan menyingsingkan lengan jubahnya dan mengamati jemarinya. "Bukan aku yang meminta ini."

Moody mengalihkan pandang dari jendela dan menyeringai ke arah dapur.

"Tim pertama... kalian masih punya waktu empat menit," dia mengumumkan. "Jika masih ada yang punya keperluan lain, tolong segera diselesaikan. Ada yang mau ke toilet dulu, mungkin...?"

"Ada," kata Sirius cepat, sambil bangkit berdiri.

Remus membelalak, wajahnya jadi semakin merah. "Sirius, tidak boleh!!!"

Sirius menoleh ke arahnya, cengirannya tak bisa ditutup-tutupi. "Moons, apa kau tega membiarkan aku menahan-nahan pipis di atas sapu sampai ke selatan negara ini?"

"Tapi Sirius, kau... tubuhmu..." suara Remus melemah. _Oh, bagus sekali, Padfoot! _Dia sudah menemukan alasan untuk melihat—eh, maksudnya, _menggunakan_—

"Sirius, sebaiknya jangan," kata Tonks tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Sirius langsung berbalik ke arahnya dengan tak sabar. "Kenapa malah kau yang melarangku?"

"Karena Remus punya hak penuh atas tubuhnya, dan kau bisa ke toilet satu jam dari sekarang," tukas Tonks sambil melotot. Remus melempar pandang berjuta terima kasih kepadanya dengan wajah memelas, yang dibalas dengan senyuman.

Sirius mendengus, tapi (_oh, syukurlah_) dia duduk kembali.

"Tim kedua bisa mulai minum Polijus sekarang," kata Moody. "Dan pastikan kalian ingat tujuan masing-masing. Kita akan sendirian di atas sapu, jadi mata adalah senjata yang paling ampuh kedua setelah tongkat sihirmu."

Sekali lagi dapur dipenuhi keheningan ketika lima orang yang tersisa meneguk ramuan di tangan mereka. Remus tak berani menatap Nymphadora Tonks dan Hestia Jones, para wanita, yang perubahannya lebih signifikan daripada Kingsley dan Moody. Tonks bahkan tampak lebih pucat setelah dia berubah menjadi Remus, dan Remus masih bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hati kenapa Tonks selalu bersikap aneh terhadapnya...

"Itu sinyal pertama! Bersiap!" semua orang menoleh ke jendela dan melihat bunga api merah meluncur di udara.

Sturgis dan Sirius menyambar sapu masing-masing dan keluar ke pintu depan. Remus tiba-tiba merasa takut setengah mati. Di luar sana ada entah-apa yang menunggu mereka, mengincar, menanti... Bagaimana kalau Sirius tidak selamat? Bagaimana kalau orang-orang ini mati karena _dia_? Remus tidak mampu memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Jika itu terjadi, lebih baik dia mati saja. Dia takkan bisa menahan beban seperti itu seumur hidupnya.

"Sirius," katanya pelan, menghampiri sahabatnya yang sudah duduk di atas sapu. Sirius menoleh dan dua wajah identik saling bertatapan, rasanya aneh sekali. Remus hanya bisa menatapnya, tapi tak mampu lagi berkata-kata...

Tapi Sirius melempar senyum menenangkan. Senyum yang sangat khas Sirius, meskipun dia sedang memakai wajah Remus.

"Tenanglah, Moony," katanya. "Kita akan bertemu lagi."

"Berjanjilah, Pads..." Remus benar-benar memohon.

"Aku janji." Sirius mengulurkan tangan dan mengacak-acak rambut emasnya.

"Hei," tukas Remus. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

Sirius tertawa. "Aku juga bukan."

Perhatian mereka kembali teralih oleh semburan bunga api hijau di langit yang hitam.

"Saatnya berangkat!" terdengar geraman Moody dari pintu.

Dan dengan semangat yang luar biasa untuk menghirup udara segar, Sirius menjejakkan kakinya dan terbang ke langit malam bersama Sturgis.

Remus berdiri bersedekap di teras Grimmauld Place nomor dua belas yang remang-remang, menatap dua titik di langit yang tadinya adalah Sturgis dan Sirius. Rasanya aneh sekali, seolah-olah Sirius sedang ditarik pergi darinya, dan dia tak suka itu. _Siapa yang bisa menjamin aku akan bisa melihat rambut hitamnya lagi? Mendengar tawa khasnya lagi?_

"Tim kedua segera bersiap-siap," lagi-lagi suara Moody menyadarkan lamunan Remus.

Dia berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke pintu, angin malam menerbangkan rambutnya yang keemasan. _Ah, Sirius benar, rambutku sudah mulai memanjang_, pikir Remus. Tampaknya tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dia pikirkan sekarang kecuali Sirius Black, pelukan hangatnya dua puluh menit lalu, dan tatapannya yang masih membius seperti dulu...

Remus memaksa diri mengerjap. Demi Merlin, dia sedang dalam sebuah operasi penyelamatan sekarang. Para Pelahap Maut sedang mengincarnya, mungkin sekarang sedang menunggu di balik pagar Grimmauld Place, tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa mencemaskan dirinya sendiri? Apakah memang dia sudah terprogram untuk selalu mengkhawatirkan orang lain? Yah, itu separo benar. Sejak kecil dia selalu diajarkan untuk jangan sampai melukai orang lain... Sejak dia berubah menjadi manusia-serigala, seakan seluruh dunia memusuhinya sekaligus takut padanya. Kalau ditanya apa bentuk diskriminasi yang paling kejam, Remus takkan menjawab soal peri-rumah maupun goblin. Diskriminasi terhadap manusia-serigala-lah jawabannya...

Dia bernapas berat sekali. _Kenapa sih hari ini aku begitu emosional?_

Remus tidak memerhatikan bahwa semua anggota tim kedua sudah bersiap dengan sapu mereka. Cepat-cepat diraihnya sapunya sendiri dan ikut berdiri berjajar dalam formasi. Rasanya aneh sekali, ada lima orang berwajah identik yang sekarang sedang berdiri dalam pose yang identik pula. Remus tidak tahu siapa yang mana dari rekan-rekannya, tapi dia sendiri tidak ingin tahu. Semua ini membuatnya lelah.

Kilasan merah di langit membuatnya mendongak. Dia mengeratkan pegangan pada sapunya.

Sosok di sisi kirinya melempar senyum menyemangati. Remus tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi dari caranya tersenyum, sepertinya itu Tonks. Dan Remus baru menyadari sesuatu: karena senyuman itu terulas di wajah_nya_ sendiri, dia sadar betul kalau senyum seperti itu hanya pernah diberikannya untuk satu orang. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sirius.

Glek! Apakah Tonks menyimpan perasaan yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Remus terhadap Sirius? Oh, Merlin... Bertambah satu lagi beban aneh di perutnya.

Tapi Remus tidak bisa lama-lama memikirkannya, karena sinar hijau sudah meluncur di langit detik berikutnya.

Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa seakan meledak, kelima anggota Orde Phoenix melesat ke udara. Angin dingin langsung menampar wajah mereka tanpa belas kasihan. Tangan kiri mencengkeram sapu, tangan kanan menggenggam tongkat, Remus meningkatkan kewaspadaannya ke tingkat siaga penuh. Kini dia sudah sangat tidak aman. Bahaya menghadang dari segala penjuru.

Formasi terbang mereka lalu berubah. Lima sapu yang tadinya sejajar itu kini berpencar. Satu tetap lurus, dua berbelok ke kanan, dua ke kiri; Remus adalah salah satu dari yang membelok ke kanan. Tongkatnya berdesir, menunjukkan arah tenggara, dan dia kembali bermanuver. Dalam beberapa detik saja keempat rekan Orde-nya sudah lenyap ditelan malam. Remus sudah benar-benar sendirian. Dia memaksa matanya tetap terbuka, mencari-cari perbukitan yang dimaksud Moody, tapi di hadapannya masih membentang kota yang rata dan gemerlapan...

Dan tiba-tiba saja, buncahan sinar hijau menyambar ekor sapunya sampai berasap.

_Para Pelahap Maut! Mereka sudah mulai mengejar!_ Remus mengerjap sekali, dua kali, berusaha mencari musuh yang tadi menyerangnya dengan Kutukan Kematian, tapi sulit rasanya. Bagaimanapun, dia bukan Seeker yang handal seperti sahabatnya James Potter. Namun dia bisa merasakan torehan angin di belakangnya, disertai kelebatan jubah yang samar.

Sambil tetap menjaga arah tenggaranya, Remus mengacungkan tongkatnya.

"_Stupefy!_"

Dia tidak tahu mantranya kena atau tidak. Sekali lagi ada sinar hijau menyambar. Harus ada yang merintangi. "_Impedimenta! Protego! PROTEGO!_"

Remus bisa merasakan Mantra Pelindung mengembang di belakangnya selagi dia menambah laju sapunya. Ada yang berteriak. Beberapa meneriakkan mantra, beberapa berteriak kesakitan. Sinar-sinar merah, biru, hijau dan kuning saling-silang di sekitarnya, dengan sangat ajaib tidak mengenainya... yah, setidaknya belum.

Lalu Remus memberanikan diri mengalihkan pandang dari arah depan dan melirik ke sisi kirinya.

Sesosok Pelahap Maut bertopeng dan bertudung sedang membidikkan tongkatnya tepat ke arahnya. "_Avada ke—_"

"_Silencio_, Malfoy!" tukas Remus, yang terlalu cepat bagi si penyihir berambut pirang panjang yang tudungnya sudah terbuka.

Ada yang bergerak dekat sekali di belakangnya. Sebisa mungkin Remus memaksa dirinya untuk tidak menggunakan Kutukan Tak Termaafkan. Dia sengaja melakukan Kutukan Kaki Terkunci dan seorang Pelahap Maut jatuh dari sapunya dengan teriakan yang mengenaskan membelah malam. Lebih banyak lagi yang berteriak.

Remus kini hanya mengandalkan pendengarannya, sementara matanya mencari-cari di arah depan. Setiap ada sedikit saja kelebatan, dia akan meneriakkan kutukan, beberapa detik sekali dia meluncurkan Sihir Perintang, setiap saat berusaha mem-Bius... Satu demi satu Pelahap Maut berjatuhan, namun tiap menitnya dia merasa makin cemas, dan makin lelah...

Beberapa mantra sudah menyambar sapunya dan bagian belakang sapunya sedikit terbakar. Remus menyirami ekor sapunya asal saja, sementara dia mengirim bunga-bunga api ke tiga Pelahap Maut yang masih mengintilinya di sisi kanan.

Pelahap Maut yang terbang di sisi terjauhnya kini mulai mengirim batu-batu sekepalan tangan yang mengejar mirip Bludger.

"_Reducto! Reduct—_argh! _Aveo!_" Remus tak bisa memikirkan objek lain untuk men-Transfigurasi batu-batu itu, dan semua batunya meletus serta berpencar setelah mantra terakhirnya, sebagai sekawanan burung berkicau.

Lagi-lagi dia meneriakkan Mantra Pelindung dan Mantra Empat Penjuru, sementara tangannya sudah kebas sekali. _Ah! Perbukitan itu sudah kelihatan!_ Remus menyadari gemerlap kota London sudah jauh tertinggal sementara dia berkutat dengan mantra-mantra di atas sapu yang sedang bergerak menembus hitamnya malam tak berbintang (juga tak berbulan, baguslah, sekarang sedang bulan mati).

Remus mengeratkan pegangan pada gagang sapu dan bersiap-siap menukik. Dia mengacungkan tongkatnya sekali lagi dan berseru, "_Rictusempra!_" namun sasarannya mengelak, jadi dia terpaksa berteriak lagi, "_Petrificus totalus!_"

Sebuah sapu tanpa penyihir melesat melewati atas kepalanya. Remus memaksa diri untuk percaya bahwa yang dilakukannya benar. Dia mulai membungkuk di atas sapunya, menantang angin, dan mulai menukik turun, kecepatannya meningkat dan terus meningkat...

Dia bisa melihat bukit yang paling tinggi dengan jelas. Sambil meneriakkan "_Protego!_" untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dia menambah lajunya dan mengejar tanah datar di puncak bukit itu.

Namun ada ledakan saat posisinya kira-kira tiga puluh meter di atas bukit. Pelahap Maut di sisi kirinya kini mengulurkan tangan dengan tongkat lurus ke arah Remus. Remus membuat letusan asap untuk menyamarkan diri, tapi percuma saja... si Pelahap Maut sudah membuka mulutnya dan melantunkan Kutukan Kematian...

Tapi gerakan tiba-tiba dari Pelahap Maut di sisi kanan Remus membuat jantungnya melompat. Dia bisa mendengar suara familiar penyihir bertudung itu, dikeraskan oleh angin yang berhembus: "_Sectumsempra!_"

Pelahap Maut di sisi kiri Remus berhenti melafalkan kutukannya seketika itu juga, namun Remus tak lagi memerhatikan. Kutukan Pelahap Maut di sisi kanannya telah menyabet lengan kanannya dan menimbulkan keperihan yang luar biasa; rasanya seolah lengannya tengah terbakar... Dia bisa mendengar jeritannya sendiri berderit memilukan di tengah hitamnya malam.

Si Pelahap Maut di sisi kiri sudah terjatuh dari sapunya dan tudungnya terbuka, pingsan: itu Antonin Dolohov. Mata Remus berair ketika dia memaksa sapunya turun dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya mengucurkan aliran merah mengilat...

Jaraknya sudah tinggal tiga meter dari tanah. Remus merasakan pusing yang luar biasa, pandangannya tidak bisa lagi terfokus, kepalanya lunglai ke bahu. Sapunya berputar-putar tanpa arah, tongkat sihirnya terlepas berkelontangan dari tangannya yang bergetar hebat. Rasa sakit dan darah yang mengalir deras sudah mengambil alih pertahanan tubuhnya. Dan dalam beberapa detik yang menyiksa, dia merasa tubuhnya disambar oleh tangan-tangan dingin yang masih mencengkeram tongkat sihir.

Itu Pelahap Maut yang melancarkan _Sectumsempra_... Dia pasti akan langsung membunuh Remus saat itu juga...

Tapi detik demi detik berlalu dan Remus merasakan dirinya diletakkan di tanah di puncak bukit yang kosong dan berangin itu. _Kenapa Pelahap Maut itu tidak membunuhku?_

Sulit sekali memaksa otaknya yang kekurangan darah untuk berpikir. Ada yang sedang melakukan sesuatu terhadap luka di tangannya, karena sekarang lengan jubahnya sudah disingsingkan. Remus tak sanggup lagi membuka mata. Tongkatnya pun sudah hilang entah ke mana.

"Maafkan aku, Lupin," sayup-sayup suara Severus Snape mengalun di telinganya.

Tapi kemudian Remus tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

--

**A/N**: Glebeg!! Kok Remus jadi angsty gaje begitu ya?? Heleeehh~ Maklumi sajalah, sekarang udah jam 12.39 AM di laptop gue. Mata gue udah jejeritan minta istirahat. Moga-moga chapter depan tamat. =)

Lihat!! Snape sudah berjasa menyelamatkan Remus!! Ah, Paddy berhutang budi padamu, Sev!! Kalo Sevvy nggak bertindak, mungkin Remmy udah RIP...

Mantra _Aveo_ gue lupa, itu ada dalem buku apa gue aja yang ngarang ya? Gue gak tau sih mantra Trans jadi burung, kalo produksi burung kan _Avis_, jadinya gue memunculkan kata _Aveo_, ah! Jadi inget mobil... Hehehe.

Ada yang mau review?? Amat sangat dipersilakan!!

Thanks buat yang udah nyempetin baca dan review!! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, karakter dan settingnya milik JKR.

**Warning**: Slash SBRL, yang gak suka jangan protes!!!!

**A/N**: Ahem… Malem-malem, ujan, ditemani lagu _The Way_-nya Clay Aiken, pas banget buat nulis SBRL. Hiahahaha! Apalagi Clay Aiken itu gay. Jadi makin kerasa deh suasananya. XD XD XD

Little Black Book chapter 2 masih dalam 'tahap kebingungan'! Gue masih pusing tujuh keliling soal Regulus Arcturus Black. Huhuhu… Oh JKR!! Kalo nulis tuh yang lengkap dikit napa?? (yah, ngga usah lengkap-lengkap amat juga sih, kalo terlalu lengkap ntar kaga bisa bikin fanfic dong? XD) Tapi tetep aja gue bingung soal perbedaan umur Reggy-Paddy. T.T

Ah, whatsoever. Enjoy the fic aja deh!

--

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Sirius Black begitu pintu rumah di sebuah desa terpencil itu terbuka untuknya adalah: mengecek jam di dinding ruang tamu lalu berjalan mondar-mandir dengan berisik.

Sudah dua puluh menit berlalu sejak dia meninggalkan Grimmauld Place nomor dua belas bersama Sturgis Podmore. Perjalanan ini cukup singkat, jadi seharusnya mereka sudah tiba di tujuan masing-masing saat ini, di mana pun itu. Sirius menatap cemas ke luar jendela. Apa yang sedang terjadi pada rekan-rekannya? Bagaimana dengan Remus? Ulu hatinya dingin saat memikirkannya—bagaimana, _bagaimana_ jika terjadi apa-apa padanya?

Dia memandang berkeliling. Dia sedang berada dalam sebuah rumah—yah, tepatnya gubuk—yang kecil dan tampak reyot sekali dari luar, namun apik dan lumayan luas di dalamnya. Letaknya sungguh terpencil, oh ya, amat sangat terpencil sampai-sampai dia dan Sturgis harus turun dari sapu dan menyingkap semak-semak sebelum menemukan cerobongnya yang nyaris ambruk. Tapi walau bagaimanapun, tempat ini sungguh aman, karena telah diberikan berbagai macam mantra perlindungan yang bisa dipikirkan para anggota Orde.

Terdengar suara batuk dari belakang rumah. Sirius terlonjak sedikit, selama sepersekian detik dia mengira itu Remus. Namun tentu saja yang batuk itu Sturgis, mereka kan belum berubah kembali menjadi diri mereka masing-masing.

Sirius mondar-mandir cemas lagi selama beberapa menit, dan kemudian, akhirnya, dia mendengar suara 'pop' yang pelan sekali, dari luar rumah. Ada langkah tergesa yang makin terdengar jelas, dan kemudian pintu depan menjeblak terbuka.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sirius sambil mengacungkan tongkat ke sosok Remus Lupin yang memegang sapu.

"Alastor Moody, biasa dikenal dengan sebutan Mad-Eye, bermata palsu..." sosok di pintu merogoh kantong jubah dan mengeluarkan bola mata biru elektrik, "dan perkataan Dumbledore yang terus memotivasiku adalah: _Percayalah pada dirimu, bahkan ketika tidak ada seorangpun yang memercayaimu_."

Sirius menurunkan tongkat. "Sirius Black, biasa dikenal sebagai Padfoot, animagus tak terdaftar, bentuk animagi anjing hitam, bentuk Patronus serigala... di mana yang lain, Alastor?"

"Hestia dan Kingsley luka-luka, namun sudah tiba di tempat tujuan masing-masing," kata Moody sambil menutup pintu. "Tonks terjatuh dari sapunya kira-kira lima kilometer dari rumah orangtuanya, sekarang mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan."

"Dan Remus?"

"Ditemukan pingsan dan terluka parah di puncak bukit Gillinger."

"A-apa?"

Moody berdecak. "Ada yang sudah menyerangnya dengan Sihir Hitam itu. _Sectumsempra_."

Wajah Sirius memucat. "Brengsek... itu SNIVELLUS!"

Murka luar biasa, Sirius berjalan ke pintu depan, benar-benar berniat untuk mencari Snape dan membunuhnya.

"Akan kuhabisi kau, Snivelly! Akan kub—!" tiba-tiba Sirius terbungkam dan tubuhnya kaku semua. Tanpa peringatan, dirinya jatuh berdebam ke lantai. Moody telah menyihirnya dengan Kutukan Ikat Tubuh Sempurna non-verbal.

"Jangan gegabah," bentak Moody kepada sosok yang kini terdiam marah di lantai. "Remus sedang diobati di tempat, dia akan baik-baik saja."

Sirius membelalak kepada Remus yang mengacungkan tongkat di atasnya, ingin sekali menyumpah-nyumpah, tapi kutukannya masih bekerja.

"Kau akan tetap diam di tempat ini sampai semua rekan kita kembali. Mengerti?" kata Moody lagi. "Berkediplah kalau kau setuju."

Sirius memutar bola matanya, tapi kemudian mengedip sekali.

Moody langsung mengangkat kutukannya, dan Sirius melompat berdiri dengan berang.

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Remus..." dia sudah nyaris meledak, "aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya!"

"Membunuh siapa?"

Baik Moody maupun Sirius menoleh: pintu depan sekali lagi mengayun ke belakang. Seulas wajah muncul di ambangnya, wajah yang persis sama dengan wajah semua orang di dalam rumah itu, namun Sirius merasakan gejolak aneh di perutnya. Di saat bersamaan, seakan ada peluru menerjangnya, dia tersentak dan menyadari sesuatu.

Serta-merta, dengan kecepatan dan ketangkasan yang agak mengejutkan, dia menyambar lingkar bahu pria yang baru datang itu dengan seluruh lengannya, memeluknya erat sekali, seolah-olah mereka sudah bertahun-tahun berpisah.

"Moony! Ah, syukurlah! Kau sudah datang!" suara Sirius agak terbenam di jubah Remus.

"Aduh! Kau membuatku kaget—kaukah itu, Padfoot?"

Sirius tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dia mengamati tubuh Remus dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

"Apakah si Snivellus itu yang melakukannya?" geram Sirius, meraba perban yang membungkus lengan kanan Remus.

"Entahlah, aku tidak melihat wajahnya, meskipun samar-samar aku mengenali suaranya sebagai suara Severus," jawab Remus pelan. "Aku langsung pingsan sesudahnya..."

"Tunggu," terdengar suara yang sama, dari jarak yang berbeda. "Aku harus memeriksamu dulu. Jelaskan siapa dirimu."

Remus menoleh ke sosok itu. "Ah! Dari gaya bicaramu, kau pasti Mad-Eye. Sulit sekali mengenali semua orang kalau wajah mereka sama begini... _Well_, aku Remus John Lupin, biasa dikenal sebagai Moony, manusia-serigala—"

"Tidak perlu mengeceknya, Alastor," sergah Sirius tak sabar. "Aku tahu dia Remus Lupin yang asli."

"Dan demi Merlin, _bagaimana _kau bisa tahu?"

Sirius membuka mulut siap menjawab, tapi kemudian dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tampaknya dia perlu memikirkan jawabannya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku hanya... oh, entahlah," Sirius mengangkat bahu. "Aku tahu saja."

Moody menggeram—seperti kebiasaannya—tapi aneh sekali mendengar geraman itu keluar dari mulut Remus.

"Masuklah ke dalam, Remus, kau perlu istirahat."

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Mereka semua masih hidup," jawab Moody kemudian, nadanya dingin dan datar.

Remus ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, namun Sirius sudah merangkul bahunya dan mengantarkannya ke kamar tidur di bagian belakang rumah. Tampangnya menyiratkan kecemasan yang amat sangat.

"Moons, kau baik-baik saja, kan? Masih ada yang sakit?"

"Er," sahut Remus grogi, sementara Sirius memutar tubuh dan berdiri di hadapannya, menatapnya sungguh-sungguh. "Hanya... masih terasa sedikit terkilir di kaki kiri, tapi tidak terlalu sakit."

Mereka sudah tiba di depan pintu kamar. Remus ingin meraih gagang pintunya, namun Sirius menahan tangannya. Oh, bukan hanya itu, dia juga menahan posisi Remus agar tetap dalam jangkauan lengannya.

"Aku sangat mencemaskanmu, Moony," katanya.

"Aku juga, Pads, aku mencemaskan kalian semua," balas Remus, menghela napas panjang. "Kau takkan tahu bagaimana perasaanku jika... jika _salah satu_ saja dari kalian kenapa-kenapa, gara-gara aku."

Remus tidak ingin memandang mata Sirius. Dia menundukkan kepala dan mengamati jari-jarinya yang diperban, namun Sirius menyentuh dagunya.

"Moony, tataplah aku," kata Sirius, agak tercekat. "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

Remus memberi pandangan bertanya, dan Sirius merasa dirinya meleleh saat itu juga. Selalu saja, sejak dulu... Tatapan mata Remus Lupin yang dalam dan sungguh-sungguh selalu merupakan obat bius terampuh bagi Sirius.

"Ehm... aku hanya ingin tahu, apa kau sungguh-sungguh dengan yang kaukatakan tadi?"

"Yang mana?" tanya Remus, meskipun dia sudah tahu apa yang dibicarakan Sirius.

"Waktu kita masih di Grimmauld Place... kau mengatakan kalau... kalau hubungan kita tidak seharusnya berlanjut sampai sekarang," kata Sirius, menegaskan suaranya di beberapa kata terakhir.

"Oh," kata Remus, wajahnya memerah. "Yah... aku hanya..." dia tidak bisa lagi berkata-kata. Memangnya dia bisa berkata apa?

"Moony," panggil Sirius lagi, nadanya menajam. "Tolong jujur padaku. Apakah kau mau mengatakan bahwa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

Remus menggigit bibir. "A-aku tidak bilang begitu..."

"Lalu kenapa, Moons?" kata Sirius agak melengking, matanya menyorotkan kepedihan. "Kenapa kau menganggap semua ini salah? Padahal kupikir..."

Remus menunduk lagi, sementara Sirius melanjutkan, "Kupikir semuanya masih sama seperti dulu. Ternyata aku salah."

"Sirius, aku—" suara Remus terpotong oleh suara pintu depan yang membanting terbuka, disusul langkah-langkah panik menghambur masuk rumah.

"Buktikan dirimu," kata Moody, yang sedari tadi menunggui pintu depan sambil mengacungkan tongkat, namun orang yang baru masuk itu tidak mengacuhkannya. Dia berjalan tergesa menyeberangi rumah, menabrak beberapa perkakas sampai berkelontangan, dan mencapai Remus dan Sirius yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

"Oh, Remus!" jerit orang itu, yang awalnya tidak dikenali Remus karena dia masih belum bertransformasi menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dia memeluk Remus dengan tiba-tiba, membuatnya agak sesak napas.

Sirius mengeluarkan geraman aneh dari kerongkongannya. "Tonks, dia baik-baik saja. Kau bisa membunuhnya kalau memeluknya seperti itu."

Tonks melepas pelukannya dan beralih pandang ke Sirius. Matanya menyala-nyala. "Aku tidak tahu kau siapa, tapi siapapun dirimu... tidakkah kau bersyukur atas kejadian ini? Untunglah Severus Snape yang menyihirnya—"

"Apa maksudmu, _untunglah_?" tanya Sirius tajam.

"Jika penyihir lain yang melakukannya, mungkin sekarang dia sudah mati!" pekik Tonks. "Luka-luka akibat Sihir Hitam hanya bisa diberikan kontra-kutukannya oleh si penyihir hitam pula, kan? Dan Snape sudah menyembuhkan lukanya..." Tonks merabai lengan kanan Remus dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dia tidak... Remus akan... maksudku..."

Dia mengisak keras sambil membenamkan diri dalam pelukan Remus lagi. Aneh sekali rasanya melihat Remus Lupin menangis tersedu-sedu begitu.

"Sudahlah," kata Sirius, nadanya masih agak kasar. "Kau kan sudah lihat, dia tak apa-apa. Mad-Eye menunggumu di depan."

Tonks bersikap seakan dia tidak mendengar perkataan Sirius. Dia menatap Remus dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"R-Remus..." dia memulai. "Oh, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana, tapi kurasa aku harus mengatakannya padamu. Sudah lama sekali aku ingin menyampaikan ini kepadamu..."

Remus diam saja, namun Sirius sudah tampak gusar bukan kepalang.

"Tonks, tidak bisakah menunggu? Remus harus beristirahat!"

"Kau terdengar seperti Sirius Black," balas Tonks. "Tapi, yah, baiklah... Ku-kupikir lebih baik membicarakannya nanti..."

"Nah, kalau begitu," kata Sirius dingin, mengulurkan tangan dan menarik lepas lengan Tonks yang masih terkalung di leher Remus. "Terimakasih sudah bersimpati. Sekarang aku, sebagai pamanmu, menyuruhmu untuk bergabung dengan Alastor di sana dan mengurus tim yang baru datang. _Bye-bye_."

Tonks membelalak pada Sirius, tapi kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua (sebelumnya dia menabrak kursi kayu tinggi).

"Kenapa kau begitu keras padanya?" tanya Remus setelah Tonks berlalu.

"Kuberitahu kenapa," jawab Sirius kesal, "karena dia menyukaimu, Moons!"

"Hah?"

"Setiap hari aku memergokinya mencuri-curi pandang ke arahmu."

"Benarkah?" Remus tampak terkesima.

Kini Sirius tidak sanggup untuk tidak membelalak. "Moony... jangan bilang kau juga menyukainya! Umur kalian terpaut setidaknya dua belas tahun!"

Remus tertawa. "Apa kau cemburu, Padfoot?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Oh ya?"

Sirius tampak kaget dengan ucapannya sendiri. Jawaban atas pertanyaan Remus tadi dijawabnya dengan spontan, dia tidak memikirkannya lebih dulu. Apa tadi yang dikatakannya? _'Tentu saja'_? _Oh, bagus sekali_, pikirnya. Wajahnya terasa memanas.

"Uh... yah, begitulah, Moons," katanya singkat.

Dan tanpa diduga Sirius, Remus memegang kedua lengannya sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya terlihat tulus sekali, membuat Sirius mau menangis saja rasanya.

"Pads," ujarnya. "Aku akan berkata jujur padamu."

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan dengan suara tegas melanjutkan, "Tadi kau bertanya apakah aku menganggap semua ini salah. Dan jawabanku adalah _tidak_."

Sirius tidak menjawab, dia menatap Remus dalam-dalam, menelan tiap kata, menyimak dengan sangat serius. Jadi Remus pun melanjutkan.

"Kau bertanya kenapa aku menganggap sebaiknya hubungan kita tidak berlanjut hingga sekarang... dan itu karena _kupikir kaulah_ yang tidak ingin hubungan ini berlanjut terus. Selama ini aku selalu berpikir begitu, meskipun aku selalu berharap pemikiranku itu salah..."

Remus menelan ludah, kini tidak berani lagi mendongakkan kepala. Dia sudah hampir mengucapkan semuanya pada Sirius. Dia akan mengakui semuanya... Dia tak tahu bagaimana reaksi Sirius terhadap perkataannya, dan dia tak mau tahu... Remus hanya ingin mengungkapkan semua beban yang menumpuk di hatinya. Bukan hanya ingin, tetapi harus.

"Kau bertanya," lanjutnya, dengan sangat lambat, "apakah aku... sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi."

Suaranya bergetar; Sirius tidak sampai hati melihat Remus seperti itu, dia tampak amat sangat merana. Sepertinya sulit sekali baginya untuk berkata-kata.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya kalau memang tidak ingin," ucap Sirius pelan.

"Tidak."

Remus mengangkat kepalanya. Suaranya masih bergetar, tapi dia terlihat sedang memaksakan suaranya agar kembali normal. "Tidak," katanya sekali lagi.

Sirius mengerutkan keningnya, sama sekali tidak mengerti. "Tidak—apa, Moons?"

"Jawabannya adalah _tidak_."

"Maksudmu—kau memang tidak mencintaiku lagi?" nada pedih itu seakan terang-terangan menyayat kerongkongan Sirius.

"Tidak, Padfoot. Aku _tidak_ tidak mencintaimu lagi."

Sirius terperangah. Kalimat-kalimat Remus memang bisa sangat membingungkan kadang-kadang, tapi sulit sekali baginya untuk menerjemahkan yang satu ini. _Tidak_ tidak mencintainya lagi? _Well_, kalau dia memang masih waras, dan kalau penafsirannya benar...

"Moony," Sirius mengawasi Remus, yang kepalanya tidak menunduk, namun menghindari pandangannya. "Aku juga tidak."

Remus tampak agak tercekat.

"Aku tidak pernah tidak mencintaimu..."

Terdengar suara pintu depan terbanting untuk kesekian kalinya. Suara-suara Kingsley Shacklebolt dan Hestia Jones di kejauhan meningkahi degup jantung Remus yang mulai berderap cepat. Akhirnya, dia memberanikan diri lagi untuk menatap Sirius. Sepasang matanya—yang masih berwarna emas—menatapnya dengan diiringi senyuman manis.

Dia tidak tahu kapan, atau bagaimana, atau mengapa, atau apakah semua ini nyata—dalam beberapa saat yang mencengangkan, Remus mendapati bibirnya sudah terpaut dengan bibir Sirius.

Atau dengan bibirnya _sendiri_, lebih tepatnya...

Satu detik berlalu. Dua detik, lima detik... Dan tiba-tiba saja Remus menarik mundur dirinya dari dekapan Sirius.

"Maaf, Pads," desahnya, wajahnya merah. "Aku merasa aneh. Maksudku, kau... tidak terlihat seperti Sirius Black. Kau lebih mirip _aku_."

Sirius menyeringai sambil menghela napas. "Yah, Moony, kalau itu maumu..."

Tapi selagi dia berbicara, sesuatu mulai terjadi: rambutnya yang keemasan kini mulai memanjang dan berubah warna menjadi hitam. Tubuhnya meninggi, dan tangan Remus yang masih memegangi bahunya merasakan perubahan pada tubuh Sirius. Matanya kembali menjadi abu-abu, dan wajahnya berubah...

Dalam beberapa detik yang terasa aneh, Remus akhirnya mendapati dirinya kembali memandang wajah Sirius yang tampan dan sempurna itu.

"Wah, Moons, aku sudah kembali," kata Sirius, nyengir lebar.

Rasanya menyenangkan sekali melihat wajah pria di depannya tidak lagi menyerupai wajahnya. _Sihir memang ajaib_, pikir Remus, sementara tangan kanan Sirius merengkuh tubuhnya ke arahnya, dan tangan kirinya meraba-raba gagang pintu.

Mereka berdua berhasil memasuki ruangan itu tanpa melepaskan diri satu sama lain. Pintu kamar itu menimbulkan bunyi 'gubrak' yang keras sekali ketika tubuh Remus—dibantu Sirius—bersandar dan membantingnya sampai menutup.

"Remus... Moony..." gumam Sirius seraya mereka berciuman di balik pintu itu. Sudah lama sekali rasanya dia tidak memeluk Remus seperti ini, mengulum bibirnya yang manis, bernapas di rambutnya...

Remus balas menciumnya dengan gairah yang membara di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu... Moons," Sirius menyuarakan isi hatinya, sementara Remus, yang sudah tak mampu lagi berbicara, hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan gumaman tak jelas. Sirius sepertinya masih ingin mengungkapkan beberapa kata, namun Remus tidak mengizinkannya; dia membungkam mulut Sirius dengan mulutnya.

Sirius mulai menggerakkan tangannya di seluruh punggung Remus, yang terasa tidak _maksimal_ karena terhalang jubah tebal yang biasa digunakan untuk bepergian, namun dia nyaris tak peduli. Remus kini telah menguasai mulutnya, menjelajahi setiap senti bagiannya, dan yang bisa dilakukan Sirius hanyalah mengeluarkan rintihan-rintihan refleks.

Ketika Remus beralih untuk meraba kerahnya dan melonggarkan jubahnya, Sirius mulai menciumi lehernya yang—entah bagaimana—terlihat begitu menggiurkan. Dia bisa merasakan jari-jemari Remus merabai tengkuknya, dan bulu kuduknya meremang: ada sesuatu yang seperti _bergerak_ di bagian bawah tubuhnya...

"Tok-tok-tok," pintu tempat mereka bersandar menghantarkan bunyi yang tidak menyenangkan.

Remus, yang tadinya sedang sibuk membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Sirius, berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya. "Uh-oh," gumamnya.

Sirius, sebaliknya, terlihat tidak peduli. Dia sudah melepas jubah Remus dan kini dengan sangat bersemangat melucuti pakaian pria di hadapannya. Sementara Remus berdiri diam, membelakangi pintu, Sirius memeluk pinggangnya dan menciumi dadanya yang terbuka.

"Tok-tok-tok," suara itu terdengar lagi, kali ini terdengar tidak sabaran.

"Siapa itu?" suara Remus seperti membentak.

"Ini aku, Tonks," suara Tonks sudah kembali seperti aslinya, suara seorang wanita yang bersemangat. Efek Polijusnya juga sudah hilang. "Bolehkah aku masuk, Remus?"

"Tidak boleh," geram Sirius di sela-sela ciumannya. Dia masih berkutat di seputaran rusuk Remus.

"Oh, ayolah, Remus, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Remus nyaris tidak mendengarkan perkataan dari balik pintu itu karena sibuk bergerak-gerak geli, Sirius sudah mencapai perutnya...

"Nanti saja—eh, Tonks—aku—uhh—sedang sibuk..."

"Sibuk? Bukankah seharusnya kau beristirahat?"

"Ahh! _Sirius! Jangan menggigit_—eh, maksudku—aku betul-betul sibuk!"

Nada Tonks seperti tidak percaya. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku membantumu, Remus."

"Biarkan saja," gumam Sirius, lidahnya masih menjelajahi perut Remus, dan terus turun ke bawah. "Dia tak akan suka memergoki pamannya dalam posisi seperti ini..."

Remus tertawa dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum Sirius mulai melepas ikat pinggangnya, dia menyihir pintunya terkunci.

"Hei, Remus! Sirius! Tolong buka pintunya! Kalian sedang apa sih? _Alohomora_! _Alohomora_!"

Pintunya bergeming. Baik Remus maupun Sirius tidak memedulikan suara-suara dari balik pintu itu. Sirius dengan sangat bernafsu telah mendorong pasangannya ke atas tempat tidur dan menindihnya. Remus juga dengan tak kalah antusias mengeluarkan erangan keras, sementara tangannya mendekap tubuh Sirius yang licin berpeluh...

Dan kemudian sesuatu membuatnya terkejut: ada teriakan ngeri dari arah luar kamarnya. Bukan dari luar pintu, melainkan jendela.

Sirius menoleh, Remus melonjak; mereka telah melihat seraut wajah di jendela yang terbuka sedikit itu. Wajah berbingkai rambut merah muda cerah... ya, Nymphadora Tonks baru saja melihat apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam kamar itu!

"Oh, tidak," gumam Remus. "Dora, hei, Tonks!"

Tapi wajah Tonks menghilang sama cepatnya dengan kemunculannya. Meskipun begitu, mereka masih bisa mendengar jeritan histeris itu membahana di dalam gubuk terpencil itu. Sayup-sayup, Remus mendengar suara-suara dari luar kamar mereka, pasti suara para penyihir yang kebingungan gara-gara teriakan Tonks. _Ini tidak bagus_, pikir Remus. _Tonks akan memberitahu _semua orang_ mengenai hal ini..._

Remus mendesah dan terbaring lemas. "Ah, Padfoot, kita lupa menarik gordennya."

"Biarkan saja dia," kata Sirius, nadanya agak sebal. "Salahnya sendiri mengintip kita! Lagipula, sudah ratusan kali kukatakan padanya, dia seharusnya mulai mengencani Auror-Auror tampan di Kementerian. Maksudku, _kenapa_ dia harus memilih seorang manusia-serigala?"

Remus menunjukkan ekspresi tersinggung, segala kecemasannya tadi langsung hilang. "Apa? Memangnya kenapa dengan manusia-serigala? _Kau_ mengencani manusia-serigala!"

Sirius terbahak, tangannya lagi-lagi mulai menjelajahi tubuh Remus. "_Well_, dia tidak bisa membawamu pergi dariku, Moony, _honey_," Sirius tersenyum, mengusap pipi Remus yang makin memerah. "Karena hanya Snuffle yang bisa mengendalikan serigala."

Remus nyengir lebar, mengacak-acak rambut Sirius yang hitam berkilau. "Yah, kurasa kau benar, Padfoot."

"Kau milikku, Moons. Selamanya."

--

**The End**

**A/N**: Nyehehe! Slash SBRL yang sebenarnya, akhirnya. *ngelirik weker* Oh yeah, sudah pukul dua lebih dua puluh, kawan-kawan! *ngelirik diktat dengan rasa bersalah* Ah, dr. Danny, maafkan saya yang lagi-lagi belom mulai belajar... T.T

Chapter ini jadi panjang nih. 2700 words! Glek. Bosankah Anda sekalian membacanya? Huhuhu. Jangan dong! =) Review ya! Okeh??

Thanksss!


End file.
